Israel Dillard
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Derick Dillard (father) Jill Dillard (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Samuel (brother) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Rick Dillard, Cathy Bynum & Ronnie Bynum (paternal grandparents) Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar (maternal grandparents) Daniel Dillard (paternal uncle) 18 maternal aunts and uncles Jaxon Dillard (paternal cousin) 15 maternal cousins |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = none }}Israel David Dillard (born April 6, 2015) is the first child and first son of Jill Dillard and Derick Dillard. He is the brother of Samuel Dillard. Early life On August 20, 2014, Jill and Derick Dillard announced they were pregnant with their first child. This announcement came only two months after the couple's wedding: "We're having a baby! We are so excited," Jill said. After taking several pregnancy tests, Jill's sisters persuaded her to take another while visiting her parents' home. "It was surreal," Derick said. "We were shocked, both of us are so excited." In their announcement, the couple said they were due in March of 2015. "About 30 days after Jill and Derick got married they gathered everyone in the living room and shared the news," Jill's father, Jim Bob said of the announcement. "Everyone was clapping and cheering, and we were in shock, too.". This announcement earned Jill and Derick the cover of the September 1, 2014, edition of People Magazine. On September 3, 2014, Jill and Derick gave an interview on why they chose to announce their pregnancy at only 8 weeks. "Understanding that the majority of miscarriages happen within the first trimester, and believing that every life is precious no matter how young, we decided to share our joyful news as soon as we could," Jill stated. On October 21, 2014, Jill and Derick announced that their first child would be a boy. On February 17, 2015, TLC aired the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Jill's Secret", which featured Jill and Derick telling the Duggar family they were expecting. Throughout her pregnancy, Jill documented her progress with weekly baby bump photos on her Instagram page. On April 6, 2015, at 11:49pm, Jill gave birth to her first child, Israel David Dillard. He weighed 9 pounds and 10 ounces and was 23 inches long. In a statement on the Duggar family's Facebook page, Jim Bob and Michelle Duggar announced: "We are so thankful for a healthy Mom and baby! Love this sweet baby Israel! We are happy grandparents and we promise more pictures soon!". Jill and Derick had planned on having Israel at home, which they were vocal about during the pregnancy. "I feel like it will be way more relaxing... and having the baby at home with a midwife provides more of that personal care. It's more intimate for the couple as well, getting to be in your own environment," Jill said in one interview. This home birth proved impossible. "His birth didn't go as expected," Jill said of the birth. "But having him here - it's worth all of it. I wouldn't do anything differently.". In an interview published on April 14, 2015, Jill said that after being two weeks after her due date, her water finally broke. She tested positive for strep B, which can be passed from mother to baby during birth, and had to begin taking antibiotics through an IV. 20 hours into labor, they saw a faint sign of meconium and moved to a hospital. Jill initially declined Pitocin to speed her labor. After 70 hours of labor, the baby had flipped into a transverse breech position and experienced irregular heart rates. At this time, the couple and their doctors made the decision to move forward with a C-section. "I love our birth story because it bonded us so well," Jill stated. "I still haven't changed a single diaper. Derick has been changing them all.". On May 5, 2015, a special two-hour episode of 19 Kids and Counting titled "Jill's Special Delivery", which focused on Israel's birth, aired on TLC. On May 10, 2015, Jill and Derick dedicated Israel to God at a church service at Cross Church. Gallery JillDerick-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JillDerick-Israel.jpg|Welcome baby Israel. IsraelDillard2.jpg|Baby Israel. IsraelDillard3.jpg|Baby Israel. IsraelDillard4.png|Baby Israel. IsraelJuly2015.jpg|Israel in July 2015. IsraelAugust2015.jpg|Israel in August 2015. IsraelOctober2016.jpg|Israel in October 2016. IsraelSeptember2016.jpg|Israel in September 2016. JillDerick-Family2017.jpg|The Dillard family in 2017. IsraelDecember2017.jpg|Israel in December 2017. Israel-2018.jpg|Israel in 2018. Israel-January19.jpg|Israel in January 2019. Israel-July19.jpg|Israel in July 2019. Israel-December19.jpg|Israel in December 2019. Category:Dillards Category:Grandduggars